A Spark and a Rose
by Celesta Rosanne
Summary: 16 year old Amy Rose finds an Emolga from the Pokemon world. She goes on an adventure with it to find the mysterious portal to the Distortion World. Will Emolga reach home safely? Or will Amy and Emolga become Giratina's dinner?
1. Chapter 1

**Pepper: So, what role do I have in this story?**

**Celesta: Not much. You are a friend of Amy Rose. You just talk to her and leave.**

**Pepper: Do I get to see the ''special creature''?**

**Celesta: Of course! Now let's get on with the story!**

**I don't own any of the Sonic or Pokémon characters. I only own Pepper the fox.**

Amy the hedgehog was sitting on the couch, watching Pokémon episodes. She had developed a sudden interest for Pokémon characters and she wished to meet one in real life. It was nighttime and she was in her PJs getting ready for bed. ''I want to see the Pokémon world and maybe even become a trainer,'' she thought. Suddenly she heard something rustling outside. ''Huh? Maybe I should go and see what it is.''

She opened the door and walked outside. She saw yellow sparks coming from one of the bushes. A bit scared, she crept up to the bush and peeped. She gasped at what she saw. It was the Electric Flying Squirrel Pokémon, Emolga! It had a white body and face, and the outline of its face was black. It had black ears and the inner part was yellow. The outer part of its wings were black and the front part was yellow. It had little yellow pouches on its cheeks. Its tail was in a sort of zigzag.

''Emo?" The tiny creature squeaked. Amy gasped. ''It really IS an Emolga!'' She picked up Emolga. Emolga used Discharge and zapped her! ''HEY, IT'S OK! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT!" Amy shrieked.

She finally got the little Pokémon to settle down and they were in her house.

Amy's POV

I never thought I would ever see a Pokémon in my life! It was the most exciting thing ever! I wanted to tell my friends about it, but it was 9:30 p.m and I thought everyone would be asleep. So I decided to wait until next morning. First I gave Emolga something to eat. I gave it some homemade chocolate chip cookies and a small cupcake. It was really hungry, because it ate up the food in a split second!

I wanted to find out how it ended up in our world, but all I got was ''Emo emo Emolga molga emo!''

I made a makeshift bed for it, out of an old basket and some blankets and a pillow. It seemed to be tired too, because it fell asleep the moment it hit the blankets.

I figured some sort of mishap in its world happened and it landed up here. I wondered whether there were other Pokémon anywhere else in this world that had also fallen into our world. I considered myself lucky as Emolga fell right in the bushes next to my house! Sure, I wanted it to reach home safely, but at the same time I wanted to talk to it and spend some time with it. In the show Iris' Emolga knows Attract, Discharge, Hidden Power and something else… I forgot. But first, I thought of getting a translator device for Emolga from my friend Tails. I thought of going the next morning at around 9:30.

Well, anyway, I was sleepy, so I went to bed, my mind full of questions related to this Emolga.

**Do you want me to continue? Please review for more chapters and adventures! Oh, and please read my other story, Team Silvermist and the Orb of Legends and review for more of that story too!**

**Pepper: I don't see where I come in this story.**

**Celesta: You will definitely appear in the next chapter, Peppermint!**

**Pepper: *Sigh* Fine. Though I really wanted to be the main character…**

**Celesta:** **At least you'll meet Emolga!**

**Pepper: You mean that cute little flying squirrel? YESSSSSS!**

**Celesta: …. Well, anyways, R&R for next chappie! Toodles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper: Next chappie? Will I come in this one?**

**Celesta: Sure. Now let me start.**

The next morning, Amy woke up quite early. She was excited about Emolga. She went to Emolga's basket and found her still asleep. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. She was eating her cereal, but never even noticed when she was just trying to eat the empty spoon in her hand. Her mind was revolving only around Emolga. Just when she finished her breakfast came the little flying squirrel.

"Emo?"

"Emolga, you're awake! How about some bread and butter? I bet you're hungry!"

"Emo, emo!"

Amy got two small slices of bread and spread some butter on them. She handed them, one by one, to the little Pokémon. Emolga took no time in finishing her little breakfast. She flew on top of Amy's head. "Hey, cut it out! You're ruining my hair!" Then Amy remembered that she would go to her friends and show the poor creature to them, and see what they would say. Then she would go to Tails' workshop and get a translator. "Come on, Emolga, let's go outside to my friends." The little creature gave a small nod and followed her outside. She then locked the door.

Throughout their walk, Emolga was perched on Amy's shoulder, kinda like Ash and Pikachu. They saw Shadow sitting on a tree (really?) and reading a book. He looked up and saw Amy and a weird looking flying squirrel on her shoulder. "What's that?" "Not even a hello to begin with? Well, anyway, this is Emolga, a Pokémon from another world." Replied Amy. Shadow just nodded and went back to his book. Emolga frowned at him. "Don't worry, that's just typical of him."

They went to Sonics house and found everyone else except Tails there. "Hey Ames, what's that cute little thing there?'' "This is Emolga, a Pokémon. It landed near my house last night and I'm taking care of it.'' Knuckles stared at it in surprise. "Even I know what it is! I watch the cartoon too!'' Everyone stared at him in surprise. The guardian of the Master Emerald watches TV? Knuckles blushed. But instead of getting humiliated, the others laughed and said that they all watch Pokémon too! ''Knuxie watches cartoons? Oh, you crazy knucklehead!'' laughed Rouge. They were too busy to be of any use to Amy and Emolga, so they just walked out and continued to Tails' workshop.

They found the door open, but Tails wasn't inside. "He must've gone shopping for materials for some sort of new machine or something,'' muttered Amy. "Oh well, he won't mind if we just borrow a translator-device, I guess.''

She looked for one, but couldn't find one anywhere. She saw Emolga picking at a small box in the corner. "No, Emolga, don't touch that!'' But Emolga flung it open. Amy sighed in relief when she saw some little translator devices sitting in the little steel box. She took one and carefully closed the lid as if she were expecting it to explode if she were to use violence. The device was about three inches, and had a thick thread, to be worn around the neck like a necklace. She put it around Emolga and waited. "Emo?" asked the little creature. "Huh? Oh, silly me! I forgot to turn it on!'' She pressed the ''on'' button and waited again, hoping it would work and there would be no problem in trying to converse. "This thing looks really cool around my neck, I'll say,'' said Emolga. Amy jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yessss! Now we can talk together, Emolga! But first, let's go home.''

Once they were at Amy's house, Amy began to ask questions. "How did you end up in the bushes nearby? Do you belong to any trainer?'' Emolga thought a bit, then said, "Well, I don't belong to anyone, I'm a wild Pokémon. And as for what happened yesterday, it was like this…''

**Emolga's Flashback**

_3 months ago, in Unova…_

_The three legends, Thundurus, Landorus and Tornadus were fighting against each other. They destroyed many buildings, towns and cities, leaving thousands of people and Pokémon dead. They continued fighting, not heeding the words of the elder of Unova. They didn't care about what happened to others around them, they just had to have a winner among themselves. Then Darkrai appeared, wanting to protect the people. He reopened the Distortion World without Giratina's permission and told everyone to get inside and stay there. The people were about to enter the portal, but Tornadus used Giga Impact preventing them from going anywhere._

_Only a few Pokémon were able to make it inside safely, and no human was left alive. Darkrai was upset, he couldn't protect the people from the wrath of the fearsome trio. In his frustration, he placed a curse on the surviving Pokémon in the Distortion World. They would live a life of nightmares on this planet, and the curse would be lifted if they left their planet. They could be alive, but he made them suffer so that they could be even with the other dead creatures and humans. Among the suffering Pokémon was Emolga. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to be free from the darkness and the nightmares._

_One day, she unknowingly flew into Giratina's abyss. Giratina saw her and instantly thought he had intruders in his lovely world. Without hesitation, he launched an extremely powerful Shadow Force which knocked her out of that dimension and sent her hurtling into Amy's world._

**End Flashback**

"… and that's how I landed here,'' Emolga said sadly. But then her face lit up. "At least the curse is lifted!''

Amy nodded. "And don't worry Emolga, I will help you get back to your world, just you wait!'' Amy gave her the thumbs-up sign.

Emolga smiled. "Thanks Amy, I'm sure I can do it with you!''

And they set off to who knows where. (Maybe you'll know in the next chapter…)

**Peppermint: I haven't come in this chapter!**

**Celesta: You were one of Amy's friends, and you come under the whole gang when I say "everyone was there except Tails."**

**Peppermint: My roles just keep getting smaller and smaller, don't they?**

**Celesta: Oh, shut up! Toodles!**

**Next chap coming on Saturday or Sunday! R&R!**


End file.
